Shepard
Commander Shepard is a commander of the Alliance and is the Hero of the Citadel.Shepard can be male or female and has different romance options.Shepard is the main character in Mass Effect. Background Shepard's personel background can be customized by the player.Shepard can be a colonist from Mindior,a earthborn orphan and a spacer war hero.Shepard joined the Alliance at the age of 18. Involvement Mass Effect Shepard was aboard a ship called Normandy.Shepard was busy talking to Joker and Kaidan when Anderson called him to meet him in the comms room.While there they saw a reaper on a planet,Eden Prime.Shepard, Jenkins and Kaidan was sent to the planet by Nihlus's job. Shepard sent Jenkins to scout the area but was killed by Geth drones.Sometime after,they met Chief Ashley Williams who was in charge of the squad who sent the distress signal.Shepard,Kaidan and Ashley fought they're through the Geth and was forced to disarm the boms to save the colony.Ashley/Kaidan will get close to a Prothean beacon sucking them closer but Shepard save him/her and was the one to receive the visions. After a few hours Shepard woke up in the medical lab by Dr.Chakwas and had a meeting with Anderson about Saren .Shepard had to search for evidents of Saren being a traitor. While on the search he met and recruited new people into his cause,Garrus,Tali and Wrex.Shepard found evidence against Saren with Tali's help and he was announced as the first human spectre.Anderson and Udina gave him/her the Normandy for recources.Joker asks the commander for a speech of hope,this can be done by a player's choice.Shepard went to a planet to find Benezia's daughter,Liara. Liara thanked the commander for saving her and asks to join Shepard.Shepard laters travel to Noveria to find Benezia.They fought they're way through and found Benezia.To keep them busy Benezia sent guards and biotics to keep them busy but fails.Benezia said her last words about Saren and to Liara.Shepard had a decision on what to do with the rachni queen,keep her alive or kill her.Wrex tells Shepard to kill it but Liara says to spare it.Shepard then goes to the colony of Feros.Shepard saved the colony from the Thorian.Shepard let Shiala die/live.Shepard found the loaction where Saren is going.Before going to IIos Shepard will be confonted by the're love interest.The next they they are on IIlos hunting Saren and the Geth.Shepard later meets Vigil,a prothean computer.Shepard gets back to the Citadel just in time for the arrival of Sovereign.Shepard can tell the Alliance fleet to save/leave the council to their fates.Shepard kills Saren and he becomes a reaper turian forcing Shepard to kill him again.At the end Shepard had to choose who was the humans new counciler,Udina or Anderson.Shepard says that the Reapers will come back and he/she will stop them. Mass Effect 2 The Normandy is attacked by a unknown alien race who works for the Reapers.Liara/Ashley/Kaidan will help Shepard with the problem.Shepard saves Joker and dies in the crash.Shepard is rebuilded by Miranda Lawson and is also saved by Jacob Taylor.When they arrived at the shuttles, Miranda shot Wilson because he was the mole in the operation.On the shuttle Miranda and Jacob asks questions to make sure Shepard's memories are intact.At Cronos Station Shepard meets the Illusive Man.Shepard,Miranda and Jacob are sent on Freedom's Progress to find out what happened ther.Shepard comes acrossTali and they both worked together to find Veetor.Shepard can give Veetor awy to Ceberus or give him to Tali.Shepard meets Joker once again and gotten a new Normandy.Shepard meets Kelly Chambers,EDI and more new workers.Shepard has gotten dossiers of the most strongest experts in the galaxy to recruit them and to defeat the Collectors.(DLC)(Kasumi:Master Thief)Shepartd meets Kasumi on the Citadel and helps her with Stolen Memories.(DLC)(Zaeed:Mecanary)Shepard meets Zaeed on Omega and helps him with vengeance.(Jack:The Convict)Shepard meets Jack on a Asylum and frees her from cryo.(Archangel:Garrus)Shepard reunites with Garrus on Omega after saving him from a raid.(Okeer:Grunt)Shepard meets Okeer on a lost planet but Okeer dies by poison and so Shepard may free the experiment and gain a krogan,Grunt.(Mordin Solus:The Professor)Shepard meets Mordin on Omega and recruits him after helping with the cure.(Thane:The Assassin)Shepard meets Thane on Illium after taking down Nassana.(Samara:The Justicar)Samara meets Shepard while killing someone in cold blood and tells Shepard she will join him if he finds the location of the ship.(Tali:The Hacker)Tali sees Shepard on Haestrom while she is trapped by the Geth.(Legion:Geth Sniper)Shepard encounters Legion on a destroyed Reaper and Legion helps Shepard escape.EDI tells Shepard that the Collectors are Protheans.While Shepard and all the squadmates were gone,Joker and EDI was left in charge of the ship.The Collectors attacked the Normandy and got away when Shepard arrived.Before the final mission the romance option will confront Shepard.The final mission is a suicide mission so people can die.In the end Shepard gets away alive or dead.(DLC)(Arrival)Shepard witness Dr.Kenson's project and he sees the arrival of the Reapers. Mass Effect 3 Shepard is reassigned until Anderson finds out about Shepard's stories about the Reapers.Shepard meets James Vega and Ashley on the way.Shepard and ASnderson gets to the Normany but Anderson stays behind and let Shepard go.Shepard went to Mars with James and Ashley.While taking down ceberus they accounter Liara who works there.Shepard went to the control center and argued with the Illusive Man and chases after Dr.Eva.Eva became a synthetic and wounded Ashley.Shepard goes back to the Citadel to a meeting with Udina and the Council.Shepard goes to Palaven's Moon next and found none other than Garrus there.After Palaven Shepard had to go and pick up the salarian dalatrass and Wrex.(DLC)(Omega)Shepard gets a message by Aria to take back Omega.While there Shepard takes down lots of Ceberus guards and helps Aria with Nyreen.After Nyreen dies, Aria became mad and wanted to kill Oleg Petrovsky.Shepard can choose to let Aria kill him or let him live.Shepard meets with Wrex and the dalatrass and went to Surkesh.Shepard saves Eve from Ceberus and went to the Normandy.(DLC)(Javik)Shepard frees a Prothean named,Javik.Shepard then deals with lost of missions for Wrex and the Primarch.While on these missions,Shepard comes across Grunt,Miranda,Jack.Shepard then helps Mordin with the cure but learns that Mordin is sacrificing himself.After Mordin's death the krogan joined the war.Shepard has a meeting with the quarian admirals and Tali.Sheperd also does mission for them coming across Kasumi,Zaeed,Legion,Samara,Thane.Ceberus then tried to take control of the Citadel but they failed and Thane died in the process.Before Thanie dies Shepard shoots Udina for being a traitor.Shepard,Tali and Legion went to Rannoch to stop the Reapers there.Shepard took a stand and killed the Reaper.Shepard has to choose between the Geth,Quarians or both.Legion dies after the upgrade for the Geth to involve.(DLc)(Leviathan)Shepard and EDI tries to find out about the Reapers past and later found out after Shepard went into the ocean almost being trapped by the Leviathan.He escapes and gets the Leviathans to join the war.Back on the Normandy they heard a distress signal from Liara's home world,Thessia.Shepard meets Kai Leng there and starts fighting him but fails and the planet dies.Shepard hears that Samantha tracked down Kai Leng on Horizon.When Shepard reached there he heard that Miranda was there as well.Shepard gets into the tower to save Miranda and her sister from their ceberus father,Henry Lawson.(DLC:Citadel)Before going to Cronos Station,Shepard and his/her crew gets a break.Brooks a Alliance hacker tells him/her and Joker that there are new people trying to kill Shepard.This revealed to be Cat6.Shepard's romance option appears to help them and Wrex(If he survived) or James will come to save Sheaprd.Shepard goes to the apartment and gets help from all his/her previous and current squadmates.Shepard soon found out the leader of the group was his/her own clone and Brooks.Shepard defeated both of them after they tried to take the Normandy away.Brooks is arrested or dead.(Shepard will be confronted by their love interest before Cronos Station.)Shepard heads to Cronos Station to find nKai Leng and the Prothean computer but is mkeetd by the Illusive Man,attacked by Kaileng and Shpeard kills him.Shepard goes to Earth who suffered more than any other planet to stop the Reapers.Shepard was later shot by a Reaper's beam and nearly died,walking slowly throught hidden parts of the Citadel.Shepard finds Anderson and the Illusive Man.The Illusive man was controlled by The Reapers and contols Shepard to shoot Anderson,killing him.Shepard convinces the Illusive Man he is controlled and sees him shoot himself.Shepard was found by the conduit and has to choose 4 choices.(Destroy the Reapers),(Control the Reapers),(Synthesis) and (Leave everything to total destruction.)After this Shepard sacrificed his/her life for the galaxy. Romance Options Ashley Garrus Liara Tali Thane Kelly Chambers Miranda Samantha Samara Jack Jacob Cortez Kaidan Gallery Citadel DLC.jpg|Shepard in the Citadel DLC Female Shep.jpg|A Female Shepard MassEffect 1 CS.jpg|Commander Shepard in Mass Effect 1 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Protanigists Category:Male Category:Mass Effect Characters Category:Heroes